


Unwelcome Guest

by Skara_Brae



Series: Incubus [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerful Mixing of Mythologies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor arrives with some disturbing revelations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Another update to my Incubus series. This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while, but the muses visited today and demanded completion. I hope you all enjoy...

The late afternoon sun was slanting through the windows of the office. Harvey was at his desk, bent over a dry legal brief. He and Mike had been working for days trying to find a hole in a seemingly air-tight contract their newest client had foolishly signed.

He felt a familiar flicker of power rush through the air and sighed. A moment later, without looking up from the brief on his desk, he asked dryly, “And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

There was no answer.

He was forced to look up and meet her eyes. A beautiful woman was sitting in one of the chairs at his desk. She was wearing a white designer suit, her blond hair perfectly done up in a French twist. She held his eyes for a moment before replying, “Can’t a mother just stop in to see her son?”

“A mother, maybe. But not you.”

She smiled at the barb. “Now, now, Harvey.”

Harvey sat back in his chair and studied her. It had been almost two years since he had last seen her, but she was, as always, completely unchanged. Her skin was pure cream, smooth and free from any line. Her makeup was tasteful and her nails were perfectly manicured. Her brown eyes, a mirror to his own, studied him back. She stood up and walked to the windows, her fingers idly toying with the rope of pearls at her neck. “It is a lovely view,” she sighed. “Though why you toil away at these mortal concerns still bewilders me.”

“I imagine a lot about me as always bewildered you, Mother.” Harvey flipped a page on the contract and pretended to read it.

“Yes, that is true,” she said quietly.

For a moment, there was silence. Harvey tried to wait her out, but patience had never been one of his strong suits. “I’m very busy with my mortal concerns. Please just say whatever it is you have to say and then this unpleasant encounter can be over.”

She turned back to him, her hands dropping from the jewelry around her neck. “There has been… some talk about the company you’ve been keeping lately.”

Ah, he should have been expecting this. “And how do you know about what company I have been keeping?”

She merely raised her eyebrows at him.

“Kailen’s got a big mouth,” Harvey muttered sullenly.

“Oh, your cousin knows about this too, then?” Damn. She always could draw him out like no one else. “I was wondering if you’d confided in anyone.”

“Not willingly.” He gave up on the brief and threw his pen on the desk. “So, how did you know? Are you keeping tabs on me?”

“Always,” she responded with a smile. “You and your brother. Nothing escapes my notice.”

“Not when you feel like paying attention, anyway.”

“Perhaps I’ve learned to be more vigilant over the years,” she said primly. “I was worried about you. I don’t want to see you diminished in anyway.”

“You have nothing to worry about. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I can see that. You’re as powerful as ever. But really, Harvey. An incubus? I would have thought--“

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Harvey snapped. “He’s not a _thing_.”

His mother blinked, surprised. “Harvey,” she asked incredulously, “You’re not _in love_ with this creature, are you?”

“I’m not talking about him with you.”

“Oh, darling.” She crossed back to the desk and sat down again. “You should talk to me about it. You know how love affects our kind. It can have unintended consequences.”

“Yes,” he said bitterly, “because you know so much about love.”

At this, she actually looked wounded. “I loved your father very much.”

“Yes, which is why you broke his heart by sleeping around. Because you loved him so much.”

She looked down. “I made mistakes. I admit that. I was so very young then and naïve. My family warned me about it, but I couldn’t heed them.” She looked back up at him. “You father enchanted me. I swear he had some Siren blood in him. What he could do to those instruments. If he could do that to those cold, metal things, what could he do to me?” She shivered.

Harvey really didn’t want to be having this conversation.

“And it was so, so good at first. And you and your brother were born. But there was always the music, taking him away from us. Always his true passion. I was a young mother, with no family, no friends, and he left me alone all those weeks when he went out on the road. I gave up my family, my life, gave him strong sons, and still, he loved his music more than me.”

“It was his job, mother.” Harvey burst out. “His passion.”

“Oh,” she scoffed, “He could have done other jobs. We lived in New York, he could have found steady work as a musician in the city. But no, he loved going on the road. Places we couldn’t follow.”

“You were upset because he wasn’t solely devoted to you.”

“It’s our nature, darling.” She looked at him sadly. “We are possessive and jealous. You’ve always defended him. But I think you’ve always been afraid you’re more like me then you are like him. Well, that’s true. And you have lived your life in fear of hurting someone like I did.”

“I won’t hurt Mike,” Harvey insisted. But there was now a queasy pang in his stomach.

“I don’t think you will. At least, not intentionally. But Harvey, do be careful. Love makes you powerful. I was never more powerful than when I was in love with your father. And an incubus… Well, it’s quite easy to overwhelm them, is it not?”

Harvey was stymied by this. Of course, Mike was the only incubus he had ever been with, but Harvey had never come close to overwhelming Mike, at least not in the way she meant. But no doubt she had more experience with them in general than he did. He opened his mouth to reply, when (of course), the object of the argument came hurdling through the door without knocking, as usual.

“Harvey! I just found it! The bylaws state—“ Mike stuttered to a halt when he realized Harvey had company. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize…”

There was an awkward silence. His mother turned and stared at Mike for a long moment before she smiled brightly and stood, “Mr. Ross, I presumed. I am delighted to meet you in the flesh, finally.”

She extended her hand to Mike. Mike flushed becomingly, and shook her hand. Harvey really had to caution the kid about shaking hands unnecessarily. His mother seemed struck for a moment, and kept a hold of Mike’s hand for longer than necessary. Then she shot him a cryptic glance over her shoulder.

She turned back to Mike and dropped his hand, finally. “Please don’t let me get in your way. I was just leaving.”

Mike automatically turned to hold open the office door for her. Once he did, he found she had vanished from the room.

“What? I mean…” He met Harvey’s eyes. “Harvey, who was that?”

“No one you need to worry about. Now tell me what you found out.”

Harvey shook off the conversation with his mother and concentrated on the task at hand.

*^*

It was late, almost eight when he finally packed up and headed out. He swung by the associates’ area and found Mike still pounding away on his computer.

“Almost done?” he asked with a grin

“Just finished the last page.” Mike rubbed his hand across his forehead.

“Good, we can send it out first thing in the morning. Come on, let’s go.”

“Are you dropping me off, or taking me back to your place?” Mike asked. “’Cause I don’t have a suit for tomorrow.”

Harvey considered. He hadn’t planned on having Mike spend the night. In light of the earlier conversation, he should actually step back a bit now that he knew people were starting to talk. He considered for a moment, then decided, to hell with them. He wanted Mike, he wanted him in his bed and barging into his office and in his life in generally. His bright smiles, his boundless enthusiasm, his unwavering awe at the apartment. He, Harvey Specter, wanted that, and to hell with anyone who said that he couldn’t have it.

“We’ll swing by your place in the morning so you can change.” Harvey decided. “But really, you should start keeping a couple suits at my place from now on.”

Mike was so startled by this pronouncement that he dropped his messenger bag. This was crossing a line, Harvey knew. They were headed into uncharted territory.

“Or wait,” Harvey amended. “I know, you should buy some better quality suits that you can keep at my place. I don’t want my closet contaminated with your Men’s Warehouse junk.”

Mike rolled his eyes at that.

*^*

Once he had Mike in his bed that night, Harvey was feeling unusually tactile. He spread Mike out and slowly caressed his body. Starting from the sensitive skin just under his chin, down the narrow column of his throat, the trim muscles of his shoulders.

He took time to tease Mike’s sensitive nipples, forming them into hard peaks that just begged for the tip of his tongue. Down over his belly, rubbing his strong thighs thoroughly before moving on to the ticklish skin behind his knees. Mike whined as Harvey deliberately ignored Mike’s cock, which was full and aching.

He flipped Mike over and continued his casual perusal on the other side. Mike’s shoulder blades were sharp and lovely, and Harvey nibbled on one as his hands massaged Mike’s lower back and the curve of his buttocks.

“Harvey,” Mike moaned into his pillow, “You’re killing me here.”

Harvey nipped at his tailbone. “You’ve spent far too long scrounging for any sex you could get Mike. Or holding yourself firmly in check. You’re still like that with me, even though you don’t have to be. I want you to let go. Just give yourself over to it.” He trailed his tongue lower.

Mike gasped. “Sometimes… sometimes it scares me because I think I could. Just completely let go and… oh, God, Harvey… I just feel like I would completely shatter and then there’d be nothing left. Like this shell will just break apart, and I’ll just ooze all over the floor. ”

Harvey laughed. “I’ll put you back together, Humpty Dumpty.” He pulled at Mike’s hips. “Up on your knees.”

Mike braced himself as Harvey pushed inside of him. It was hard and fast. Harvey kept one hand on Mike’s shoulder and the other tight on his hip as he drove into him. Mike’s cried and moans only driving him harder. Mike was his. This man was his, and no one would take him from Harvey. His toes curled into the bed sheets as he spilled himself into Mike. Harvey stilled, and buried his face in the back of Mike’s neck for a moment. After a few centering breaths he managed to summon the will to reach around and take Mike’s cock in his hand. He slowly ground himself back into Mike’s ass, stroking his cock until Mike was clenching tight around him and spilling over his fingers.

Mike collapsed down face-first into the pillows. Harvey gently pulled out of him, then slipped out of the bed and got a damp washcloth. He gently swiped it over Mike’s buttocks and thighs. He was about to crawl back into the bed when he noticed there was a light on in the living room. He padded in there to turn it off, and noticed a folded note bearing his name on the coffee table. He sighed as he picked it up and broke the wax seal.

> _Darling,_
> 
> _I should have known that you would never be smitten by a mere incubus. An excellent spell, but it is wearing thin. Tell your lover to be cautious. If you ever should need my assistance, know you only have to ask._
> 
> _Much love,_
> 
> _M_

Harvey’s stomach twisted. What the hell was this, now? He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it away. What could she mean? He knew Mike wouldn’t lie to him about what he was, but was it possible there was something more that he just wasn’t seeing?

He returned to bed and pulled Mike close, slowly stroking a hand through his hair. Mike buried his face in Harvey’s shoulder and hummed happily.

“Mike,” Harvey asked, “Are there a lot of incubi in your family?”

“Wha?” Mike rubbed his nose into Harvey’s neck. “Oh, no. I was the only one that they knew of. Grammy was a quarter Slyph, and my grandpa had …” Mike was interrupted by a huge yawn. “some Undine blood in him somewhere.”

“And your mother’s family?”

Mike shrugged. “Dunno. Gram says she never talked about it much.”

“When did you discover you were an incubus?”

“Gram told me when I was seventeen. After--” Mike blushed. “After she caught me in bed with Tess one day.”

“Seventeen, huh?”

“Yep. Gave me the whole lecture about how I had to be careful. It was mortifying.” Mike propped his chin up on Harvey’s chest. “Why the sudden interest in my lineage? I know it can’t be as impressive as yours.”

Harvey laughed and kissed Mike on the forehead. “No. Just curious.”

“How far does your family go back?”

Harvey pinched his side playfully. “My mother’s family was here before written history, infant.”

“Your mother?” The question was there in Mike’s eyes, but he didn’t voice it.

Harvey kissed him again. “Go to sleep, Mike. We have a lot of work tomorrow.”

“You know, you not going to be able to duck my personal questions forever,” Mike muttered into his shoulder.

Harvey rested his head back against the pillow. “Well, we’ll deal with it all later.”

Mike would have answered, but he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this leaves a lot of questions unanswered. There will be another part (and I am anticipating a multi-chapter fic), but I already have three other half-completed Mike/Harvey stories percolating on my hard drive already, so I can't make any promises as to when it will appear!
> 
> All comments and concrit welcome! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
